The Beat Album
The Beat Album is a place in Beat City where the player can go to access background information on all of the characters in the game. There are 22 characters total. Synchronizer Our hero, carrier of the Beat Speaker. Stands to oppose the power of the Cacophony over Beat City. Groovy Whale Can only be seen by those who feel the beat. But why is it building that stairway to heaven? Beatrice What can you say about a woman with a duck hammer? Anything nice, she's one of the good guys! Dame Isolde A failed opera singer and leader of the Cacophony. Her dress spreads white noise. Discord Troops Don't do anything inaproppriate around these guys, like smile, whistle, talk, or tango. Mimes (Not very) smart weapon of the Cacophony. Their aura muffles all sound. Make them smart instead! Beat Heart You can't beat the beating. Hippos of Love The patrons of lovers. Mr. Cool Trunk This former circus professional is spending his retirement spreading color, joy, and coolness. Yellow Submarine On a five-year mission, visiting strange places and looking for signs of civilization. So far in vain. Smooth Moves Made numb from the store chain pollution. The beat brought out their true nature! Blue Weiner Originally evolved from vegetables. They lay eggs, smell the furniture and like to like flowers. Moody Birds When they mope, they are crows. When they sing, they are flamingos. When they dance, they are marshmallows. The Walrus He is. No, really. He is. Bee Costume The latest buzz in the city. One size fits all - by shrinking them to bee size. Sushi Sumo A growing man needs proper food, not the gray Cacophony food! Silly Seal Loves jamming to the sounds of sauna. Walking Car The true form of all Beat City cars. Wheel is a Cacohony invention, the boots bring the beat. Party Animals On their way back from milenium celebrations. Jamming Pines Ever since the time of the dinosaurs, these trees have been dancing whenever there is music. Synchobot When the going gets tough, the tough gets the guitar. Rock the Cacophony! Cosmic Whale Mother of Groovy Whale. Singer of the songs of whales and music of the spheres. How to Unlock Each Character 1. Synchronizer: Clear the High Street 2. Groovy Whale: Clear the High Street 3. Beatrice: Clear the Nodding Hill 4. Dame Isolde: Clear the City Hall 5. Discord Troops: Score 80% or more on Discord Beatdown 6. Mimes: Score 80% or more on Staring Contest 7. Beat Heart: Score 80% or more on Heart Beat 8. Hippos of Love: Also from Heart Beat 9. Mr. Cool Trunk: Score 80% or more on Cool Trunk of Joy 10. Yellow Submarine: Score 80% or more on Toilet Break 11. Smooth Moves: Score 80% or more on Funky Mannequins 12. Blue Weiner: Score 80% or more on Hit Haircuts 13. Moody Birds: Score 80% or more on Crow Choir 14. The Walrus: Score 80% or more on Zoo Blues 15. Bee Costume: Score 80% or more on Bee's Sneeze 16. Sushi Sumo: Score 80% or more on Sushi Swipe 17. Silly Seal: Score 80% or more on Rush Hour 18. Walking Car: Score 80% or more on Silly Sauna 19. Party animals: Score 80% or more on Funk Factory 20. Jamming Pines: Score 80% or more on Falling Acorns 21. Synchobot: Score 80% or more on Final Showdown 22. Cosmic Whale: Finish day 14 (in the Industrial area)